Railway interlocking and/or signalling systems are known, comprising a central control post and a one or more peripheral posts operatively connected to the central control post. The peripheral control posts are operatively connected, for example by means of electrical cables, to a plurality of railway field devices, such as: signalling devices, level crossings, switch blocks, switch points, axles counters, etc. In particular, control modules are provided in the peripheral control posts, each connected to one or more respective field devices. Said control modules are normally housed in dedicated racks. The system architecture is often modular, meaning that each rack can accommodate a plurality of control modules that can be removed or added independently of each other, on the basis of the needs related to the number of field devices to be controlled and based on needs related to maintenance and/or scaling of the system.
To install a peripheral control post, such as in a dedicated room, the field devices must be wired to the respective control modules.
The operations of installation and wiring of the peripheral control posts of the prior art are particularly complex. Such operations generally are the following: installing empty racks, laying electrical connection cables from the field devices to the place of installation of the peripheral post, populating of the racks with control modules, connecting the electrical wires coming from the field devices to the various control modules, full system testing aimed at testing the peripheral post, at the place of installation.